1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing method, in particular to a package of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor apparatuses are getting packaged with an increasingly higher density, and semiconductor devices such as chip size packages are receiving attention.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional chip size package. The semiconductor device shown in FIG. 6 is structured as follows. An electrode pad 2 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 1. A wire 3 made of Cu or the like to be electrically connected to the electrode pad 2 is also formed on the semiconductor substrate 1. The surface of the semiconductor substrate 1 and the wire 3 are sealed with a resin 4. A bump 5 made of solder is formed on the wire 3 that is exposed on the surface of the resin 4.
In what follows, a conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method will be explained with reference to FIGS. 7-A through 7-E. First, as shown in FIG. 7-A, a wire 71 made of C or the like is formed on a wafer 70 that is a semiconductor substrate. Second, as shown in FIG. 7-B, the entire wafer 70 is filled with resin 72. Third. as shown in FIG. 7-C, the entire surface of the resin covering the wafer 70 is polished to expose the wire 71 on the surface. Fourth, as shown in FIG. 7-D, a bump electrode 73 made of solder or the like is formed on the surface of the wire 72. Fifth, as shown in FIG. 7-E, the wafer is cut into individual semiconductor devices. In this way, individual semiconductor devices are formed, which completes the semiconductor device manufacturing process.
However, the conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method has the following problems. First, when the wafer is divided into multiple individual semiconductor devices, a stress is created on the interface between the surface of each of the semiconductor devices and the resin. This stress often causes some of the semiconductor devices to be chipped. Second, the thermal stress generated when the semiconductor device is packaged causes the resin to be peeled off from the semiconductor device.
Given these problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing method capable of solving these problems.
A semiconductor device according to the present invention has a semiconductor substrate containing a central portion having a first thickness and a peripheral portion having a second thickness that is smaller than the first thickness, an electrode pad formed on the semiconductor substrate, a sealing resin for sealing the semiconductor substrate, a protruded electrode formed on the sealing resin, and a wire which electrically connects the electrode pad to the protruded electrode.
A semiconductor device manufacturing method according to the present invention has the following steps. First, an electrode pad is formed on a semiconductor wafer. Second, a wire to be connected to the electrode pad is formed. Third, a groove having a first width that varies between a first value as a lower limit and a second value as an upper limit is formed on a prescribed region of the semiconductor wafer. Fourth, in the semiconductor wafer and the wire are sealed with a resin. Fifth, a protruded electrode that is electrically connected to the wire is formed on the resin. Finally, the semiconductor wafer is divided into multiple semiconductor devices by cutting the prescribed region using a blade having a thickness that is smaller than the first width.